


Widmo wojny

by Sashaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Marco nie żyje, Marco!feels, Narrator w drugiej osobie, POV Second Person, Polski | Polish, ale można patrzeć przez slashowe okulary, przyjaźń między Marco i Jean'em
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wojna to okropny stan, przerażający czas. Pożera twoją duszę i zabiera ci wiarę w wiele rzeczy. Uczy cię też...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widmo wojny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Słowa pocieszenia i podziękowania kieruję do mojej bety - Neheleny, która razem ze mną siedzi w tym serca łamiącym fandomie.

Wojna to okropny stan, przerażający czas. Pożera twoją duszę i zabiera ci wiarę w wiele rzeczy. Uczy cię też – uczy doceniać każdy poranek, który możesz zobaczyć. Uczy, że ból to życie. Uczy kochać bliskich. Uczy, że wszyscy kłamią, a ci, którzy obiecują przeżyć i wrócić, nigdy nie mówią prawdy. Uczy otępienia, kiedy znajdujesz ciało przyjaciela. Uczy bezsenności, bo za każdym razem, kiedy zamkniesz oczy, pod powiekami masz obraz swojego dowódcy. Uczy pamiętać – wszystko – i nigdy nie pozwala ci zapomnieć. 

Wojna kładzie się z tobą spać i wstaje rano, kiedy zrywasz się na rozkaz wymarszu. 

Czujesz widmową dłoń na ramieniu i słyszysz ciepły głos w głowie i wiesz, że to zmora wojny krąży nad tobą w formie twojego przyjaciela. Boisz się odwrócić, oderwać wzrok od celu, bo wtedy zobaczyłbyś go w jego zakrwawionej postaci, bez połowy twarzy – tak, jak widziałeś go po raz ostatni. 

Nie obiecujesz, że już nigdy nikogo nie stracisz. Nie odcinasz się od innych, przynajmniej nie tak jak wszyscy oczekiwali – jesteś przy nich, czasami dla nich. Nie biegniesz ku śmierci i nikogo innego na nią nie skazujesz. Po prostu jesteś cichy. Nie masz siły żartować, pocieszać ich, obiecywać powrotu do domów. Czasami tylko powtarzasz: „ _Marco chciałby, żebyśmy przeżyli_ ”. Nie mówisz nic więcej, bo musiałbyś skłamać, a tego już nie potrafisz. Nie tak jak Marco mógł. 

Wojna nauczyła cię kochać przyjaciół, towarzyszy broni i nienawidzić ich mocniej niż najgorszego wroga, kiedy nie wracają z tobą do obozu. Kiedy patrzysz jak płomienie pożerają ich ciała jak wojna pożera ciebie. Nienawidzisz tych, którzy przeżyli, bo dają ci nadzieję, nadzieję, że może nie wszystko jest stracone i może będziesz mógł im zaufać, kiedy obiecają, że wrócą z tobą. Nienawidzisz siebie, bo czasami zazdrościsz tym, którzy umarli, że już się nie martwią i że nie muszą żyć z barkami, na których zalęgły się duchy. 

Wojna nauczyła cię szacunku nie dla bohaterów i geniuszy, ale dla tchórzy, którzy na trzęsących się nogach i ze szczękającymi zębami stoją przy tobie i razem z tobą niosą zmarłych, wiedząc, że następnym razem to mogą być oni.

Wojna nauczyła cię wybaczać dezerterom, bo gdyby nie Marco wiszący nad twoim ramieniem, sam już dawno byś uciekł. I nauczyła cię patrzeć prosto przed siebie, żeby nie widzieć rozpaczy i zniszczenia, od których nie ma ucieczki. 

Czasami, otulony wojną jak kocem, zastanawiasz się, co będzie gdy to wszystko się skończy. Czy jeśli przeżyjesz – jeśli, bo dzisiejsza noc może być dla ciebie ostatnią i nie oszukujesz się, że będzie inaczej – czy będziesz mógł być znowu sobą. Czy będziesz mógł spalić tego nowego człowieka, dziecko wojny, na tym samym stosie, na którym składasz ciała swoich przyjaciół. Czy wszczepiony w twoje kości strach i transplantowany ból zamieni cię w skorupę pełną ciemności.

Czasami myślisz, czy gdy to wszystko się skończy, czy duch Marco pozwoli ci w końcu zasnąć.


End file.
